The Mysterious Journey/Levels
Intro The Eskimo, Gunbrick, Canary 214-LE ( aka Canary ), Venus Fly Trap, The Mysteryous user (aka TMU) and Sabkv are having a picnic in an Enemy 585 level. Suddently A small legged Blob appears ready to attack. *'Eskimo: '''Someone stop it! *'TMU: Stop. *'''Small Legged Blob: Oh, they are your friends? Sorry. *'Sabkv:' Since when you have such a good relations with the blobs? *'TMU: ...' The Bearded appears smashing the blob, being awarded with 100 points. *'Canary:' What happened? *'Bearded Man:' ... *'Eskimo:' Wait where is TMU? *'Bearded Man:' ...! *'Sabkv:' What? The Princess was kidnapped by King Frog? Let's go!... A cage comes from sky and kidnaps Eskimo, Gunbrick, Venus Fly Trap and Canary. *'Sabkv: '''What the ? Let's follow that cage, Bearden Man! World I - Let's-y run! Level 1 *'Sabkv:' Hey is Turner the one that holds the cage? Let's go! The Player(s) will have to try to follow Turner holding the cage that keeps the kindaped Nitrome characters. The level is full of Small Legged Blobs and Henchmen. Level 2 *'Sabkv: Oh no, I lost Turner! Where could it be?? *'Bearded Man: '... *'''Sabkv: Oh great, some nice giant flies here. Where are they coming from? The level contains Feed Me!- like bees and flies, some of them being bigger and dealing more damage. Level 3 Level 4 - Wanted ''When level starts'' 3 Mercenaries and 1 blimp appear. *'Mercenary #1:' Stop right there! *'Sabkv:' Who are you? *'Mercenary #1 (to his radio):' The bearded man was found! Over. *'Sabkv:' Run! *'Mercenary #2: '''Gun them down! The player has to escape the attacks. During the level a lot of Henchmen appear. The Mercenaries will be easy to escape, since they cannot follow the tricky path, but the blimp will fly around. Cutscenes ''When the level is completed '' *'Mercenary #1 (to his radio):' The target entered the plume, as confirmed by the blimp driver. Over. ''If the player dies by random enemy *'Mercenary #1 (to his radio):' Mercenary M-H-O-3 can confirm that Bearded Man's points were found around . Most probably killed by Henchmen. It is unknown what happened to the kid that was with him. Over. ''If the player dies by Mercenary'' *'Mercenary (the one who had the last hit): '''Report to the boss. Target killed. ''If the player dies by the Blimp's gun *'Mercenary #1 (to his radio): '''The blimp has killed the Bearded Man. Unknown what happend to the kid. Over. If the player falls into a pit *'Mercenary #2:' LOL. Nooby player. Level 5 - Plume *'Sabkv:' Turner entered here. C'mon! The Plume contains Venus Fly Traps like in Feed Me! game and insects (some of them bigger), some of them being dangerous. *'Sabkv': Hey where is Turner? *'Red Trap: Not your problem! Go away! *'Sabkv: '''Aren't you friend with TMU or something? *'Red Trap: 'You asked for it... The player(s) must fight Red Trap. It will fight like it is being controlled by a player. ---After Red Trap is beaten... *'Red Trap: Ouch... I will be back,you know... Red Trap flees. *'Sabkv:' Man what is happening??? Why is TMU's pet helping Turner kindapp Nitrome characters??? Ending World 1 cutscene *'Sabkv:' Cool! This Tank Hotel is taking passagers to World II! *'Bearded Man: '... *'Ticket seller:' Hello. Would you like a ticket? It costs 50 coins the normal one, and 1,500 coins the VIP one. *'Sabkv:' Umm, 2 normal tickets one. Good I collected these bombet-coins on World I! *'Ticket seller:' We are sorry sir, but we have only 1 normal ticket, and 1 VIP ticket. But as an apology, we will give you the VIP ticket for only 50 coins instead of 1,500. *'Sabkv:' Cool! Let's... Bearded Man runs inside with the VIP ticket. *'Sabkv:' Hey, I wanted the VIP one! World II - The night of horrors Cutscene *'Sabkv: '''Here we are! Level 1 *'Sabkv:' Wow, it is night already? Meh, I am sure we don't need to worry about this. *'???:' Bzzz! *'Sabkv:' What was that? *'Bearded Man': ! *'Sabkv:' A... a... night henchman! Level 2 *'Sabkv:' What was that? *'Ghost:' Boo! *'Sabkv:''' Oh no! Ghosts! Level 5 - Dog House The Player(s) will have to complete puzzles like in the game In The Dog House.They will also have to collect the bone that will be moved in the inventory. The House contains 5-Dog House style levels,the last one being boss room. The Sand Dog will keep moving the rooms in last room so the player won't be able to make a way to exit door.Anyway,if it throws the bone to the dog,the Sand Dog will take it and won't move the room-pieces anymore,allowing the players to make a way to exit door.The Sand Dog's room contains a door and is surrounded by un-movable wall,so the player won't be abble to go to Sand Dog. World 3 World 4 Category:Fanart